Consumers of “quick service” foods or “easy to prepare” foods typically prefer foods with an appealing taste that are easily consumed without the use of utensils. As such, a number of egg-filled products are sold as egg sandwiches that include, as components, a cooked egg layer filling sandwiched between two bread or cooked batter layers (e.g., muffins, bread, or other suitable cooked batter layers). Often, these types of egg sandwiches may include other components such as melted cheese, sauce, or other suitable components.
These types of egg sandwiches may be messy and/or difficult to consume for a number of reasons. First, in these type of egg sandwiches, the components often are not integrated and as such, the egg sandwich may fall apart before and/or during consumption. Further, because the filling layer is not encased within the cooked batter layers, any liquid material present in the cooked egg layer (e.g., juice from the egg material and/or melted cheese) may drip from the sandwich during reheating and/or consumption. As such, it is desirable to create an egg-filled product that does not fall apart before and/or during consumption. It is also desirable to create an egg-filled product from which liquid material is not likely to drip during reheating and/or consumption.
To create an egg-filled product that addresses these problems, cooked egg material may be formed with a dough material that is subsequently cooked. However, in such an egg-filled product, the cooked egg material may easily become overcooked as the coating batter is cooked. Egg material that is overcooked is commonly not very palatable because overcooking the egg material may destroy the flavor and/or texture of the egg material. As such, it is also desirable to provide palatable, egg-filled food products.